After a game is played, game scores are typically reported to a background server through a gaming platform, and the background server determines rankings for players of the game based on the reported game scores.
When a game reports scores to the gaming platform, a protocol interface or an Application Programming Interface (“API”) provided by the platform must be used. If platform A intends to display scores of game B, game B must be accessible to platform A. To that end, game B's developer must install in the game an interface or API to platform A, so that game B can use services provided by platform A. As such, game B uses the interface or API to provide platform A with the user' scores in the course of the game when the game ends.
If platform A needs intends to display scores for a number of games, platform A must cooperate with a number of game developers. Furthermore, platform A must enable the number of game developers to install in their game an interface or API to platform A. For the platform provider, the cost of the negotiation process is very high, and it is difficult to access a large number of games. For the game developers, it is necessary to install different interfaces or APIs for different platform providers, and the cost of version management is also very high.
Thus, in the prior art, only when a game reports scores to a platform (e.g., through the required API), can a terminal (or client device) of that platform acquire the scores of the game. As such, it is a complicated process for the terminal (or client device) to acquire users' game scores.